My Little Pet
by thegrimbee
Summary: Megatron creates a weapon in which causes the Autobots to change into humans and keep them as pets! What will our heroes fates be?
1. The Project

Requested/Or Idea From Mrs. Bumblebee

Even though they said that they got permission from those who write human Transformers, just to say that don't go arguing all over me. Plus, not sure if anyone else wrote something like this...I've never got requested to write a full story, just only one-shots. Ah well, I bet I'll have fun writing this too! But since it's Chappy 1, it won't be much since the next one will get to the point.

I do NOT own Transformers Animated or the characters!!

* * *

It was already nightfall.

Slag it this was taking forever...

Megatron let out a huff as he continued to wrench in the last screw. Well...He hoped it was...Examining the project he had done, Megatron smirked to himself.

"My liege, are you done with your 'secret weapon'?", Lugnut asked once he walked in.

"Nearly...", Megatron grunted. "But, what brings you here?"

"We've managed to spot a few Autobots around the perimeter...", the large mech started. "But their not attacking...But as you ordered, if we've manage to find them by life sources, you'd be able to test out your new...Project...". Lugnut's optics, or optic, widen and closed to examine the large like so-called weapon.

"Yes", the Decepticon leader smiled. "Fascinating, isn't it? This beam will help me destroy those worthless bots, just by a single blow..."

"B-but, sire...W-what does it do?", Lugnut knew that whatever his master did must be terrific and extraordinary. So he mustn't test or doubt his wise and noble leader.

"You'll soon find out once we got those Autobots cornered", Megatron clenched his servo into a fist which held the tool that helped him. Causing it to dent up. "Is Blitzwing ready?"

"Yes"

"Then, lets begin Stage 1..."

* * *

Somewhere else, deep inside the dark forest which laid beyond the city, a couple of lone bots walked down a small path which led up a small cliff.

"Ugh, we've been walking for hours...", Bumblebee whined as he sat down on a nearby boulder.

"It's been 20 earth minutes", Ratchet hissed. "Young bots, never live with them until their well mannered and trained..."

"Yeah, like you don't have a problem with that", Bulkhead said.

"I've lived longer than all of ya, so whats your problem? You think you could beat up an ole' bot of me?"

"Well, if we concentrate enough", Prowl said, jumping onto a ledge. "You've had years of all that old training when we should be learning the new skills..."

"Oh yeah? Like how you didn't finish your own?"

"Quiet! All of you!", Optimus Prime growled."Now the only reason we're all here is because of a missing All Spark fragment!"

"Then why couldn't we just bring Sari?", Bumblebee asked, looking up. "Doesn't she have the little key tracker thingy?"

"It's her 'bedtime' and she's starting school tomorrow. But for the time being, we'll have to do it the old fashion way...", Optimus said.

"Then, how about we do it the new way with that!", Bulkhead said as he pointed up. Everyone looked up to see what he was talking about, but didn't think twice about disagreeing. There, standing on a nearby cliff, was none other than Blitzwing.

"Hello, my fellow me fanz!", Random Blitzwing smiled, crossing his arms. "Come to zee my next show?"

"Oh slag no! Your last song gave my processor an ache!", Bumblebee covered his audios just in case.

"Heh, jou don't have to be rude..."

"Enough! Lets just get this over with!", Optimus said as he took out his axe.

"Agreed", Icy Blitzwing said, then turning to Random. "Zee ya!". Turning around, the German Decepticon then started to run. "Blitzving to Megatron, I have them folloving"

_"Excellent...Continue The Plan To Stage 2 And Lead Them To The Dead End"_

"Yez zir", Blitzwing obeyed and continued to run. "Catch me if you can, Autobotz!"

* * *

"Master, their coming!", Lugnut pointed out.

"Get into position and trap the Autobots", Megatron said.

Blitzwing soon led the Autobots into a dead end, and quickly hid behind a nearby boulder.

"Ah, now thats just great", Ratchet said once they lost sight of Blitzwing and were at a blockage.

"And now your fate is sealed!", Lugnut then blocked them from escaping. Finding that there was no where else to go.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Optimus Prime asked as he was very confused.

"You'll find out", Megatron answered and started to point his new weapon at the trapped mechs. "This will change your lives forever. Beginning Stage 3..."

"What the slag--?"

But before they could finish even one sentence, Megatron shot his weapon. A red beam came out of it causing it to form around the Autobots. They all screamed in pain and fear as they began to transform. Suddenly, the Autobots started to shrink into a smaller size and their armor was starting to disappear into clothing.

The red beam was then shut off, leaving the Autobots in their new forms.


	2. Human Autobots?

Now here are the more eventful parts! Please review afterwards!

* * *

Groaning from the mighty force that they felt, the Autobots started to dazily get up.

Optimus Prime held onto his side, "What the...How?". Looking down, Optimus let out a gasp. He no longer had his metal platings. But a red and black organic jacket, a black shirt and blue jeans. Thinking it was just a dream, he shakily lifted his 'servo' to only see a hand. With skin! Blinking several times, Prime lifted it to his head, feeling soft, hair with blue tip highlights.

Panicking, the Autobot leader turned around to see his teammates, also changed.

Bumblebee was replaced into a small white teenaged boy with a yellow and black jacket, underneath it a black shirt. A pair of yellow pants, and his own hair was blond with two black bangs, which oddly looked like antenias.

Bulkhead was a large, white teenaged boy. Wearing a green and black jacket along with a black shirt and green pants. His hair was mostly like his except no highlights and a bit lighter color brown.

Then Prowl looked like a white male, probably in the early 20s, wearing a gold and black jacket with a gold shirt and tan pants. His hair was raven-black with blond bangs.

And Ratchet. Another white male, also probably in his 40s or 50s. He wore a white doctors coat with a red shirt and pants. His hair was grayish with a hint of white strands.

"W-what happened?", Prowl asked, slowly getting up with the help against the nearest boulder.

"I'll tell you what happened", Megatron answered, walking towards them causing the ground to shake for them. "That weapon in which I fired is my new featured project. With it, any bot can be turned into a helpless, organic human. And since I needed to test it in order for it to work, you Autobots looked like the perfect deal".

"S-so you mean...We're humans?!", Bulkhead stammered.

"Yes", Megatron chuckled. "Isn't this a lovely sight?"

Blitzwing let out a laugh as he stood over the organic Autobots. "How cute! Zey look zo fragile and playable!"

"And that's exactly the other reason on why I did this to all of them", Megatron smiled. "Lugnut. Blitzwing. I'd like you to meet your new pets".

"E-excuse me?!", Optimus said.

"Well, since you won't be turned back just yet, I would indeed at least have my loyal servants have some fun with you"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!", Bumblebee said.

Letting out a squeal, Blitzwing picked up Ratchet, who struggled, and hugged him against his cheek. "Oooh! I vant ze 'ole doc. bot! He'z going to look lovely in a drezz!".

"Like slag am I going to be wearing a 'dress'!", Ratchet growled. "Plus, if I'm going to be a 'pet', I rather NOT have you as my 'owner'!".

Lugnut started to examine Bulkhead, who was still clueless about being transformed into an organic. "This one might be fun to use for experiments on our other weapons, master!", he said as he started to poke at the large boy.

Megatron smirked as he mostly watched Optimus and Bumblebee, who were looking at themselves. Those two will be perfect for him. The yellow one was such a feisty thing, while Optimus Prime had always beatened the Decepticon Leader to failure. This was payback.

And since Prowl wasn't being adopted, he began to wonder who he would belong to. As if Megatron was reading his thoughts, he spoke,

"Oh, don't worry", he sneered. "I have the perfect owner for you..."

* * *

"Megatron to Lockdown"

"Megatron?", the bounty-hunter said. "Now what brings you callin' me at this time of hour?"

"I seem to recall you remembering that fellow Ninja of the Autobots, right?", Megatron started.

"Y-yeah?"

"Well, I've began to work on a new project a few weeks ago, and I happen to test it out tonight on those fellow bots. And it has worked well..."

"Sorry to bother, but what is your poi--"

"Since the Autobots are in new forms, we decided to keep them as pets. And since no one has claimed this one, I thought he would make a perfect gift for you". Standing aside, on the screen showed an organic man inside a glass cage. "Look familiar?"

"P-prowl?"

"Yes. If you refuse to have him, he would be an excellent experiment for us to examine about these human lifeforms"

Lockdown thought for moment about refusing. But seeing how weak and pathetic Prowl was now, this could be fun. Forming a sneering smirk on his face, Lockdown nodded,

"I'll take 'im"

"Good. Either retrieve him now or tomorrow morning"

Prowl let out a growl from his throat as he saw the bounty-hunter's smirk and answer. This was brutal! Being owned by that savage bot! Who knows what he might do to him!

* * *

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were lead into a dark room. Chains had been hooked around their necks and they didn't feel comfortable at all.

"This is where you will be staying", Megatron said.

In the room there laid a large berth with dim lights all around. A table was then shown at one side of the room and then beside it were two bowls. Or course for them. Then there were two little beds, that looked like dog beds, on each side of the berth. And in each there were little pillows and blankets.

"I'm assuming this is your room, too?", Optimus looked up, knowing the answer.

Megatron nodded as he tugged on the leashes for them to continue walking. Bumblebee looked at his bed, which was the color yellow and the pillows and blankets had little bees on them.

"Oh, lucky me", he grumbled.

Optimus's bed was blue with fuzzy, soft red pillows and blankets. "And this is what you will be wearing from now on", Megatron replaced the chains on both for black, soft leather collars. "All of the pets will be wearing them, don't worry".

Bumblebee looked at his in disgust. "A bit tacky, don't you think?", he asked. "You'll get use to your pampering", Megatron said. "If not, would you not like to be punished?"

"I guess...Their fine...", Optimus forced himself to say.

"Good boy", Megatron then went over to the desk, retrieveing some sort of food. "If anyone of you do something good, you will be rewarded with an organic treat". Dropping it in the organic Autobot's hands, Optimus looked at it for awhile before actually eating it. It...Tasted good...It had been a small brown snack that was very sweet yet delicate.

Knewing he would like it, Megatron then walked over to the berth. "Time for recharging", he announced. Letting out a yawn, Bumblebee and Optimus walked stiffly over to their 'beds' and laid down in them.

Megatron watched them and let out a chuckle.

This would be fun after all...


	3. Welcome To The New Life

Please Review!

**

* * *

**Lockdown had decided to come in the morning, only to be welcomed by a scowling human Prowl.

"So, the Ninja-bot didn' seem ta sense the presents of Megatron's weaponry wraith, eh?", Lockdown snickered.

"Don't say it like it's humorous", Prowl said.

"Oh, but from here, it is!"

Megatron soon came and greedily, opened the cage for Lockdown. Prowl waisted no time to quickly bolt out the door, but to sadly be tripped over by a gigantic foot. "Like you could get away that easily", Lockdown picked up the human, who cursed under his breath.

"Have fun, but as long as you don't kill him", Megatron said. "It would be a shame to destroy such a useful thing..."

Prowl shot a glare from the corner of his eye at the Decepticon, but quickly turned it to the bounty-hunter.

"Don't worry, Megatron. I have many ideas for him"

* * *

Unlike for Bulkhead and Ratchet, their day wasn't so peachy either.

Bulkhead sat quietly in his little bed as he watched his owner scatter through some paperwork of some sort. This was both scary and boring. What was the use of being locked up on some metal chain with a somehow comfy collar if you can't even walk around? Plus, what was he going to do to him? Was he going to tear him to limbs? Probably use him for training and beat him?

The thoughts made him shiver.

Soon, Lugnut turned around and walked towards his pet. "It's time for your experimenting...".

Looking up with wide eyes, Bulkhead stammered, "W-what?!". "Yes", Lugnut said, picking him up. "I'd like to see what you humans are, and how you could survive through this oddful planet...What your made out of and all the other sorts...".

Bulkhead started to shake at the thoughts of those future events.

* * *

Ratchet let out a growl and pulled on his chain again.

"Ah, ah, AH! No tugging! Do jou NOT vant jour treat?", Blitzwing said.

"No! I rather being takened over by space barnacles then be here!", Ratchet complained.

"Hmm, maybe I should've chozen ze yellow Autobot az a pet...", Icy Blitzwing wondered. "But, zen again, I could pozzible tame you to behave much more better..."

Then turning into Random, Blitzwing picked up the human and setted him down right on the berth. "Now zit!". Ratchet stayed where he was. Too tired to do anything. "Good boy!", Blitzwing tossed him a small treat. Ratchet studied it and sniffed it, wondering what was in it. He had tried it last night and it was very delicious.

"W-what is in it, again?", he asked.

"Oh, ve have been rezearching ze orgainc foodz vor zome time, and zinze ve alzo vanted jou to be healthy at ze zame time, ve combined sweet and healthy organic feedz to jou now Autobot humanz"

"And, what is the ingredients?", Ratchet eyed him, eating up the treat.

"Hmm, not sure...But, all I know iz zat Megatron made it himzelf", Blitzwing shrugged.

Widening his eyes, Ratchet then spat out the food. "You mean to tell me that that overgrown protoform made that?! Primus knows what he has touched and put in it!"

Blitzwing shook his head and placed the human back on the floor. "Megatron may be a fool to jou, but he did think of ziz, and it iz one of hiz grand ideaz..."

Ratchet snorted as he laid down on his red and white bed, "This is just great. Not only is that maniac my owner, but that I'm stuck in this stupid organic form. No offense to my own human friends. But still, how could they live in these?".

* * *

Megatron returned back into his room afterwards only to see his pets, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee trying to pull free. "No use, Autohumans", he sneered at the name. "You shouldn't try doing something that you cannot. It is no use of it".

"We'll...See about...That!", Optimus grunted while he continued to pull himself free from his chain and collar.

Bumblebee had the idea to gnaw his way out. But since his teeth were very weak and stubby, he still didn't plan on giving up. No way was he going to be some play toy to a Decepticon!

Chuckling, Megatron walked over to the teenager and picked him up gently. Bumblebee struggled but got tired quickly and just sat weakly on the large servo.

"Your a cute one, aren't you?", Megatron smirked, softly poking him in the stomach.

Bumblebee crinkled his nose in disgust. Yet chose not to say anything back. Liking how he was obeying, Megatron rewarded Bee with a treat and started to pet him. Letting out a sigh, Bumblebee started to nibble on the good food.

Megatron meanwhile started to put on their leashes and lead them out of the room.

At this time of hour, Megatron would usually sit on his throne and think about what to do to those pesty Autobots. But, now that everything was settled, Megatron did decide to sit on his throne and softly care for his pets.

Making the two sit on his lap, Megatron smiled and started to pet them. Optimus Prime merely just laid down and started to think about an escape plan. But nothing came up.

Bumblebee started to growl in annoyance at how Megatron petted him, feeling a bit molested. Yet only to earn a hard smack on the behind.

"OW! Your fragger!", Bumblebee snarled, rubbing his poor bottom.

"That is no way to speak to your master", Megatron snarled back. The violent, hard voice made Bumblebee start to cower a bit in fear, and make an apologetic face.

Looking at how his friend was being treated, Optimus glared up at the Decepticon, but stayed silent. "Optimus", Bee whimpered out, slowly laying down next to him. "Whats the plan?". The teamleader let out a sigh. "Sorry, Bumblebee", Optimus said. "I...I can't seem to think of one right now...Probably later on, okay?".

"B-but--", Bumblebee wasn't able to finish when he was picked up again by Megatron.

Getting a much better look at him, Megatron smiled and petted him some more. He then reached over to a table, grabbing a handful of treats. The bot offered Bumblebee some, but only wanted him to eat it out of his servo.

"Come on", Megatron edged him to doing. Bumblebee crinkled his nose and only looked away.

"Your not afraid, are you?"

Bumblebee's eyes widen before shaking his head.

"Well then, are you not hungry?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Bumblebee then turned back around before actually eating it out of Megatron's servo. "Good boy".

_'Oh Primus Help Us!'_, Bumblebee thought as he continued to eat the terribly delicious food.


	4. The Unusual Begins

Please Review! I like them =3

* * *

Sari Sumdac had come home later that evening to where she usually stayed with the Autobots. Since her dad was missing, and that Porter C. Powell suddenly and stupidly kicked her out, she had nowhere else to go.

"Hello? Guys I'm home!", Sari called out. Strange. They didn't come back last night from the search of the All Spark fragment. And since she had to go to regular school for the first time, from all the home schooling, it was tempting.

"Well, I have the place all to myself!", Sari smiled before going to raid the snack machine.

* * *

Bumblebee groaned of tiredness and of being totally full from those treats Megatron fed to him.

Megatron, meanwhile, smiled in victory for somehow taming his pet. And soon, the teen would be fully obedient to him. Optimus however, would take time since he was so full of pride and could possibly take time to tame.

The Decepticon Lord soon heard audio piercing singing coming from down the hall. And then an old, cranky voice complaining to 'Shut The Slag Up'.

Finally someone could possibly keep the German Bot silent for sometime. Even for maybe the rest of his life.

Oh, those brilliant wishes do come true!

Optimus Prime looked at his 'master', only to see him smirking to himself for some unknown reason. But whatever it was, it wasn't important right now for the Autobot.

He could clearly tell that Bumblebee was anxious to get out of here, but he didn't know how to tell the younger one that maybe this was the end. That for the rest of their lives, possibly for all internity, they would be the pets of ruthless Decepticons.

_'Pets'_, Optimus thought, making him cringe. That word ate him like some sort of Space barnacle creature. He had failed all of Autobot kind. There were no other Autobots around the area to hear their cries of plea.

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts.

"Ugh! Get back here, you worthless excuse for an Autobot human!", a loud, rough voice shouted.

"Lugnut?! Do treat your pet with respect and loving care", Megatron ordered. "Y-yes, my apologize, my leige...B-but I was just about to treat my pet with the experiments we had earlier planned for other humans", Lugnut said. "Yet, he had escaped...".

"Well, catch him then!", Megatron hissed. "I don't want the pets running a muck around here and possibly get hurt! You never know".

"Yes, yes, oh glorious Megatron", Lugnut bowed before continuing to run after Bulkhead, who was screaming his mind off from fear of those gigantic machines he had just witnessed.

Hearing the large footsteps closely behind him, the large boy began to panic some more, not knowing where to hide.

It took him a few minutes to find crates of machine parts and then hiding behind them in the shadows.

Lugnut growled in annoyance of how small his pet and the hiding place was. Not even using his robot-like brain, he paced around the crates, not even noticing that it was a great chance for the boy to escape, quickly and quietly.

Bulkhead snickered to himself before running back towards the throne room, where spotted not only Megatron, but Optimus and Bumblebee themselves.

He tried to get their attention by either jumping up and down or even whispering their names. He even tried that 'Pssst!' thing.

Not even a noticing or a 'What was that?', Bulkhead was about to give up when he spotted another human. But this human looked more familiar then ever, since he was the father of his best little human friend.

'_Professor Sumdac!', _Bulkhead thought. So Megatron DID take him! Poor guy, he was all alone in that little glass-like container like some sick creature pet. He couldn't possibly imagine such pain.

................Oh yeah..............

But just before he could even take a step, a gigantic servo grabbed him just in time before lifting him up into the high air. "Hah!", Lugnut exclaimed.

"Now please, do so to never lose him again", Megatron grunted, rubbing his temple as he did. Lugnut merely nodded and hurried off, not daring to bother his master anymore.

"Hmph, why is it that my servants are always so...Hard to describe?", Megatron sighed as he softly scratched a single finger under Bumblebee's chin gently, who somehow liked it very much. "On one hand their all magnificent and loyal. Yet, on the other hand..."

"They...Don't seemed to be as they are?",

Surprised, Megatron looked down at his lap in hearing the familiar voice in such a long while. Optimus Prime had finally spoken, and was now looking up at him.

"Y-yes...Somewhat...But how--"

"Same with my team", Optimus closed his eyes slowly then opened them. "They may be a bit strange and unpredictable. You expect them to be well trained and more professional...But really, their a bunch of scrapheaps...".

"Bossbot!", Bumblebee looked at him, surprised to hear that.

"Wait, Bumblebee", the Prime said. "Yet, they managed to win battles between much stronger Decepticons. Stronger and much more stealthier and professionally trained. And we still manage to win...".

Megatron listened, actually fascinated at this. Not knowing why, maybe because he was tired of hearing his own voice and of Blitzwing's and Lugnut's. "I...I think you are a bit right, Autobot", he started. "But...We're just merely Decepticons, who don't depend on each other. It is like some survival game. The one to live the longest is the fittest of all".

Bumblebee looked up in amazement.

"Lord Megatron!", Blitzwing came running in with his servos clenched over something. "May I show jou vut I taught my pet?!"

"Um, I guess?", Megatron looked at him with a confused expression.

Squealing like a little organic girl, Blitzwing set Ratchet down onto the floor, who was wearing a matching leash and collar. "C'mon pet! Zit!", the german bot ordered.

Ratchet didn't move a muscle.

"Good boy!", Blitzwing gave him a treat. "Now speak!"

"Hell no", Ratchet growled.

"Yay!", jumping up and down, Blitzwing picked Ratchet up again. "Thatz all I vanted to show jou, my liege! Bye bye now!". And ran off to who knows where.

Both Megatron, Bumblebee, and Optimus were dumbstruck as they tried to take in the most stupidest thing that they have now seen, feeling a bit sorry for Ratchet, who had to live with the maniac.

"Just wondering, is he always like that?", Bumblebee asked.

"Pretty much, yes", Megatron nodded.

* * *

On Lockdown's ship, Prowl paced back and forth in his little glass container, which was placed right in the bounty hunter's chambers.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was human, that he was in a cage, and that he was now a pet. Oh Primus, if he had mercy, let it not get any worse.

The room door opened and a huge robot came in.

"Comfortable, darlin'?", Lockdown smiled, setting his elbow down to lean on it.

"When you mean by that, do you mean if I'm comfortable in this cage? Or that I'm comfortable being your pet and practically getting to see EVERYTHING you do?", Prowl raised an eyebrow.

"Both"

"Then, my answer would be no"

"Too bad", Lockdown sat down on his berth. "I was just about to let you out and roam around. But seeing this attitude of yours, I think I rather not".

"Don't be too sure that your going to keep me here forever", Prowl said. "Humans have shorter life spans than robots, and are very highly to take care of. You'll have to feed me NOT ENERGON OR OIL, but organic foods like fruit, protein, and possibly and sadly meat".

"I can always get them on other planets, so don't worry", the mech laid back in laziness.

"No. My food sources are only on planet Earth. Plus, I will also need water. And I don't suppose there is any of that else in the whole universe!"

"You'll be surprised, kid, on how wrong you are. I've been around the universe more than you. And I've seen all that crud from where ever I go. So don't go thinkin' that you will escape from me soon. You're mine now"

"I rather be be taken over by a Space Barnacle!"

Growling, Lockdown sat up and walked out of his room, now very annoyed. That Autobot human will have to learn how to behave now. But he'll do that later. Right now, he had to think of a way to get those so-called 'supplies' for his little pet.


	5. Bath Time

Sorry for late chapter. Been pretty busy lately. And sorry if its pretty crappy. ^^;

* * *

A week had passed and it surprised all the human Autobot pets. They had expected to be squished by, or maybe sat on. And possibly even be squeezed too tightly. But that was betted on Ratchet.

Bulkhead slept soundly in his bed as he squeezed his swamp green, fuzzy pillow. His bed was like everyone else except his was green with fuzzies all over, including the many different green pillows. He liked the fuzzy.

Including when his owner gave him many art supplies yesterday so that he could examine on why humans like art so much and how it is one of the main social hobbies.

Hating to be some sort of guinea pig, Bulkhead shrugged off the idea as he painted a grayish-blackish painting with hints of green, showing on what his feelings seem to be towards this place.

Opening his eyes and wiping away the gooey stuff, the large teenage stretched out his arms and yawned. Mornings felt different here. Normally, he expected to feel the warm sun shine down on his metal armor. But here, he felt so cold and void, that it seemed he didn't have a spark in his chambers.

Looking up, he could see Lugnut still sleeping and snoring even louder than him.

Bulkhead sighed as he fidgeted with the black leather collar wrapped around his neck. It seemed that every one of his friends had been wearing the same thing. It did itch most of the time, but otherwise it didn't seem to bother him.

His stomach growled in hunger.

It must have been loud since it had woken up his owner.

"Your hungry? Already?", Lugnut mumbled.

"It is morning", Bulkhead growled.

"What?!", the large Decepticon sat up quickly. "We need to start experimenting then. I had promised my master that I would study human life to understand them more".

"Is that why you turned us into humans?"

"No, not really. We did that so you Autobots wouldn't beat us again like you always do. This was easier since then you can't harm us nor even fight".

"I bet I can still take you down!", Bulkhead stood up and turned his hands into fists. "Even if I am human, I'm still smarter than you!"

Lugnut stood up and towered over the boy. His optic squinted and his broad shoulders seem to stiffen as well did his chest puff out to show his dominance. "Think twice about what you have spoken of, Autobot. We Decepticons show no mercy to anyone unless we have to. Lord Megatron made a wise decision to change you into organics. And, even if we have to, we may even be able to change the whole Autobot population into humans as well...".

Bulkhead's eyes widen as he then backed up against the wall in fear.

"Come", Lugnut picked him up. "I need to feed you well in order to experiment on where it goes afterwards".

* * *

Now he realized why everyone hated Monday mornings. Optimus Prime nuzzled his face into the soft, warm pillow and groaned. Another day of being an organic. How could Sari keep with this?

When he was a robot, it looked like being human was an easy thing to do.

It seemed that they could do anything they put their minds to. Creating television, electricity, how to tell the weather, and everything else. But when it came to battling Decepticons, it seemed that it was an impossible thing to do.

He could hear Bumblebee sigh and begin to wake up. Even if the blond boy was irritated on how Megatron mostly petted, pampered, and awarded him, he seemed to take it well that he got the most attention. Optimus suggested why HE wasn't the one getting the same care was because he was mostly the more of enemy to Megatron.

Well, duh.

Bumblebee was no threat to the tyrant. He was the more loving one of the team as well as Bulkhead. Except he didn't destroy anything in his path.

On the berth, he could hear Megatron's body click and whir in movement. And another noise. Optimus was too tired to lift his head up and look to see what it was. His body felt weak and didn't seem to function well.

All he wanted to do was sleep. It probably had to do with that word, 'Lazy'...

With Bumblebee, things were interesting. He was bored. There didn't seem to be anything else to do, besides lay there and think.

Looking up, he could see his owner turn around in his sleep and let out a low snore. That berth did look comfortable. Including if that pillow had been warmed up from the radiating heat coming from that helmet like helm.

Not being able to help himself, Bumblebee got up and walked over to the berth. He was able to take off his leash a while ago and could walk around anywhere now. Walking up to the side, Bumblebee took a running start before jumping onto the sheets.

It reminded him of that time when Sari did that rock climbing back at the amusement park.

Giving in a lot of muscle, Bumblebee finally arrived to the top. He felt smaller than ever compared to the sleeping form of Megatron, who didn't even seem to notice him there. Of course.

Bumblebee soon got shy when he walked up to the face of the Decepticon leader. The mech let out a soft snort and continued in his relaxing recharge. Gulping, Bumblebee then came up to the pillow and sat down. It was pretty comfortable. And soft....

Letting out a yawn, Bumblebee laid down and curled up into the nicely heated comfort.

What seemed like megacycles, Megatron finally woke up, but didn't bother to open his tired optics. He could hear Optimus snoring and moving in his little pet bed. But not the kid.

Megatron frowned and slowly opened one optic. Having his image go from blurry to clear, a little form seem to be nesting right next to his face. It had to be an organic since it was much smaller than him.

He opened both his optics, then realizing that it was only Bumblebee.

The teenager looked cute as he snored and breathed softly. Megatron knew it was weird for a Decepticon to think that an organic was cute. But this was an Autobot who was turned into a human. There was a difference.

He looked down at the floor to still see Optimus Prime sleeping. Maybe he should give them some more exercise so that they won't be lazy and grow fat like Lugnut's pet.

Megatron sat up and stretched his arms, letting out a loud yawn causing Bumblebee to wake up quickly.

"Wha?", Bee moaned out until he realized that his owner was now awake. He shrieked and tried to jump off the mighty berth.

"I'm not mad", Megatron told him, picking the blond boy up and smiling down at him. "I actually found it kind of cute. Seems like someone is getting use to me".

Bumblebee gulped but relaxed in the hold. Optimus woke up as well, his eyes widening when he saw the Autobot scout in the servos of the tyrant.

"Now, lets get you two some fuel", Megatron said, picking the Autobot leader as well before going out. Of course, Optimus hated to admit that he was pretty hungry. He wondered if the Decepticon was really going to give him oil, or the correct organic feed.

On his way to the storage room, Megatron nodded towards Blitzwing in a greeting.

Blitzwing was carrying Ratchet over to the throne room while he hummed a little tune. He had been ignoring the elder's protest and how he would say, "Shut-Up-Before-My-Audios-Explode-And-I'll-Finally-Become-Deaf".

And just when he had passed by him, Megatron stopped in his tracks as he sniffed. What was the disgusting smell?

He looked back at Ratchet then at his own pets. He sniffed them and they smelled the same way. "Blitzwing", Megatron turned around. "Yez, mein leige?", Blitzwing skipped towards him. "Tell Lugnut to bathe his pet. As will you", the tyrant looked down at Ratchet, who was confused and sniffed himself.

The German bot nodded as he went to his back to his quarters. "I don't need a bath!!", Bumblebee snarled. "I smell perfectly fine!! I think its bossbot!".

Optimus looked at the teenager, until he sniffed and gagged a bit, "No, no, its you, Bee".

"Puberty has some mysterious ways", Megatron said, walking to his personal bathroom. It was large for a mech his size. The bathtub sat merely in the middle of the room and was more circular than regular ones.

Megatron started the water and began to undress the two. Optimus shivered at the touch of his cold metal against his mushy, warm skin, but blushed some more when he was fully naked.

Bumblebee shrieked as he was too, quickly hiding himself behind Prime, but backed off. Megatron chuckled and picked them up, liking how shy they could be. He setted them into the warm water, watching as they got use to the temperature.

Remembering how organics couldn't breath under water, Bumblebee shrieked and began to jump up and down, trying to get out. He tried to climb out of the tub, but he kept on sliding back down.

Optimus Prime shivered as he just sat there. The water did feel nice against his stressed back, but being watched by a Decepticon while he was nude? That sound even more wrong in his head!

Turning off the water, Megatron took out some soap and began to scrub the Autohumans.

Optimus growled and tried to get away. Everytime his 'owner' tried to at least get some soap on him, he would fight. Like slag would he be touched in such manner!

Meanwhile, Bumblebee quickly climbed into Megatron's large servo, too scared to be drowned in the soapy bathwater.

Yet, otherwise he did fight a little. Until it started to feel good in his mucky yellow hair.

"Prime, you should be like your little friend right here. You know your just going to tire yourself out". Knowing he was correct, Prime still fought. He even swam to the other side of the bathtub in order to just get away.

* * *

At the far side of the base, Lugnut went into his bathroom and began to run the water.

Bulkhead felt dirty anyways, so he may fight a little. But if he must. After being stripped down and uncomfortably naked, Bulkhead felt relaxed as he was settled down in the warm water.

Lugnut held him a little above the water, since he'd fear the Autohuman may drown. It surprised him at how calm and quiet the large teen was, besides being whining and struggling until he ran out of power.

He began to wash his backside and his front. He even noticed how the human had some unusual body parts as well.

When the large boy saw the tyrant-like mech's one wondering optic looking at him, Bulkhead immediately blushed and covered himself quickly. He refused to be seen, how the organics' put it, in his 'birthday suit' in front of the enemy.

"Do not be afraid, human", Lugnut stated. "If you think I find you attracting, then you're wrong. Like hell will I fall for a pesky Autobot".

"Hey! You might not know, but I may be a good guy otherwise!", Bulkhead growled, not knowing what he just said in the wrong way.

Lugnut let out a loud chuckle, "Right...Remind me that when I tell my consort".

"Your what?"

"My consort", Lugnut looked at him, then understanding that he didn't know the meaning of the word. "My mate. My wife".

"Your married?!! Er--Mated?!!!"

"Yes. By Strika; General of Destruction".

Bulkhead stared up at him, then made a screwed up face in disgust, "Yuck".

"Do not dare call my beloved at 'yuck'!!!!!"

"But I thought you were in love with Megatron!"

And just when he was about to protest, Lugnut stopped. Of course he did have an attraction to his fine master, but his spark was with Strika. Yet, Megatron did have class, and was one of the finest bots he had ever laid optics on.

Seeing how he made him speechless, Bulkhead giggled.

"Silence", Lugnut growled. "Lets just get back to washing you". Bulkhead sighed and fell limp in the servos once again.

* * *

Blitzwing cackled as he began to wash Ratchet, who was very much peeved.

"DAMMIT YOU SLAGGING FRAGGER!!!", the old med-bot snarled.

"'Scrub a dub, dub! Into ze tub!'", Random chanted. Ratchet tried to cover his ears, yet Blitzwing had forced them up so that he could wash his armpits.

"I feel like I'm being molested!".

"Too bad! Jou zmell like old diaperz and organic crap! Everybody elze iz taking one vhile jour acting like itz a bad thing".

"Because since when did Decepticons give Autobots baths?! This is wrong and very disturbing!!!", Ratchet began to struggle and even tried to bite at the large mech's servos. Of course, Blitzwing had a strong grip.

"......Did jou alvawyz have zo many vrinklez?", Blitzwing examined.

"Ah, primus...", Rachet groaned as he sank in deeper.

"But zeriouzly, jou really need to iron jour skin!"

"If I did have an iron, I would burn your stupid, little faces with it, one by one".

"Hey! Zat iz no vay of talking to jour owner like zat! Ve are a happy, loving, beautiful family, zo zere iz nothing jou can do about it! HA!!"

".....There is always murder?"

"..................I am never letting jou vatch zos organic murder case t.v. shows ever again...............".

"Hey, it was a good idea though".

"Very funny. Hey, vut iz zat?"

"What is what?"

"Zat", Blitzwing pointed to the weird body part in between Ratchet's legs. "It lookz like a tumor!"

"That thing?!....Yeah, you really do not want to know".

"Vhy?"

"Because".

"Vhy?"

"Because I said so".

"Vhy?"

Ratchet sighed, "..........Its what makes the little human sparklings".

"................Zey can reproduze?!!!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS AND EVERYTHING GOOD!!"


	6. The New Pet In Town

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MRS. BUMBLEBEE!**

**

* * *

**Prowl growled as he paced back and forth in his holding area. His stomach ached in hunger, haven't to be fed in about 28 Earth hours. Lockdown wasn't seen either.

The ship was oddly quiet. It made him tense.

He looked around the room in which he had been held in, and frowned. There was a large enough berth for nearly two bots, as it faced a wall where a large screen was placed including a cupboard underneath it. There was also a mini fridge, but primus knows what that bounty hunter puts in there..

The cage surrounded him with thick glass as a large black covering was on top, sealed shut.

There was also an air mask in here, just so in case Lockdown forgot to shut the hatch and let all the air out.

Prowl banged his fist against the hard surface and whined. He felt like a child. He hated acting like a child. He was a full grown adult bot and he had to act as mature as an adult bot.

But he wasn't a bot anymore...He was a _human_.

Not much feeling like a human, but more like a _pet_. A pitiful pet.

Dogs, cats, and goldfishes were pets. Humans were NOT pets! He had to get out of here. His whole world suddenly began to blur and Prowl was beginning to feel dizzy, or light headed in some facts. He groaned as a sickening feeling was at the pit of his stomach. A loud growl came from it, as if pleading for food and water.

Humans could survive with food for a long time. But water for only a week.

'_I Need To Find An Escape Hatch..But Where?', _Prowl looked around. Since Lockdown was a bounty hunter, he had to have some sort of secret door or room as an exit. There could be a possibility of some booby traps, but those were only big enough for small organics to easily slip through.

"Ahhah," the ninja-bot smirked as he soon found a rectangular shape carved into the floor. It had to be a slide-open one since there was no handle to it. Maybe there was a code for it.

Hopefully, Lockdown will have to use it.

And speaking of the devil, there, smirking his way into his personal chambers was that striped face mech. He sauntered over to Prowl's cage. "Hello there, darling. Enjoying your visit?", Lockdown asked, smugly.

"Don't flatter yourself with annoying comments," Prowl hissed angrily.

"You know your gonna have to be obedient to me sooner or later. I won't feed ya if you keep on doing this. I'll let you starve until you learned your lesson," Lockdown rubbed his finger over the glass, as if petting the ninja.

Prowl snorted, "I don't seem to care how long it will be. I just want to get out of this death hole!" He turned his back to the mech, crossing his arms in a stubborn way.

Lockdown growled, "Very well. Act like a stubborn brat for all I care!"

No answer.

Growling some more, the hunter soon left the room, leaving Prowl to stare meaningless at the blank walls of the dark room.

A few megacycles passed before he finally came back from a quick nap and drink.

"Kid? Hey, kid. You sure you don't want anythi-KID?," Lockdown ran to the cage and peered in. On the floor was Prowl, laying limp and somehow barley conscious. Quickly getting him out of there, Lockdown sat down on the berth and started pushing onto the soft stomach of the ninja. Prowl let out a few gasps and coughs. His tongue looked bloated and dry as did his face look pale.

"Aw, kid...," Lockdown rubbed Prowl's head gently.

"..F-f-f...," Prowl suddenly managed to sound. "F-f-food...W-w-wa-water.."

Lockdown understood immediately. He got up and went to the small cabinet just underneath Prowl's living area. He took out a small bottle of water and a pack of some weird fruits.

He gently began to feed him. Sometimes he would help Prowl chew his own food. Other times Lockdown would chew it for him, much to Prowl's disagreement.

Lastly he would give him his water, smiling when he heard his little ninja sigh in relief, not wanting to stop drinking until the bottle was empty and recycable. "..Thank-you," Prowl said in a hoarse voice.

"...B-but I still won't behave..."

"Sssshh, get some rest," Lockdown rubbed his head some more. Prowl smiled softly before falling deep asleep in the arms of the hunter.

* * *

A Month passed before it was the middle of September.

The Autohumans groaned as they huddled into their little beds, shivering like mad. Optimus sneezed and covered himself with his blanket while Bumblebee tried to press himself deeper into his pillows. Human temperature was so much different than robotics.

"I-I-I-I n-n-need a he-he-heat f-f-fast!," Bumblebee said.

"H-h-how are w-w-we g-g-g-going to g-g-get i-it? I-its like a fr-fr-freezer in here," Optimus asked.

"...W-w-where is M-m-megatron? W-w-we c-c-can a-a-always use his b-bodyheat as warmth!"

"H-h-he w-won't b-be ba-ba-back f-for a w-while."

"...W-where d-does he po-possibly g-go?," Bee sat up, shivering.

Optimus Prime sighed and stared up at the walls. His nose was dripping some sort of fluid and he had this continuous cough that made him spit out some type of green goop.

He didn't know what to make of it. That is, unless they were...Sick. Did it feel like this? He guessed so.

Bumblebee continued his whining and pulled his blanket over his head. He sneezed and coughed, moaning when his head throbbed in a headache. Looking over at Optimus, he stuck his head out from his bed, "B-bossbot?"

"W-w-what?", the Prime glanced at him in exhaustion.

"D-d-do you th-think anyone w-will tr-try and s-s-save us?"

Optimus went silent as he looked down at the floor, "...N-no one even knows that we're here, B-bumblebee. Th-there's no u-use in ho-hope now.."

* * *

Megatron sat in his throne, his mind pondering with thoughts. How was he to make every Autobot in the galaxy a human being? Of course he would need the right materials to build such a machine to make his ray work even better, but the only one who could help build it for him was Shockwave.

However, it would be difficult for the agent to get here, for the space bridge they had also been creating was barely even finish.

And another worry was what if his ray didn't work again? What if it was only a one time deal? He would have to get another Autobot for a re-run test. Yet there were no other Autobots on earth.

Or maybe not...?

The security system began to go haywire as the computer screens flashed in warning. Megatron quickly went over and peered at it, a sudden smirk growing upon his faceplate.

An Autobot signal, driving past the base. Due to the signal it almost looked like the mysterious rebel was trying to hack into the hard drives, causing static.

"Lugnut! Blitzwing! Report here this instant!," Megatron comlinked them.

"B-but my pet izn't feeling good!," Blitzwing whined like a sparkling as there was a faint coughing in the background. He could almost hear every curse word Ratchet knew from Cybertronian to earth language.

"Mine isn't either, my liege. He looks a little pale to me..," Lugnut answered.

"Fine, I'll do the job myself," Megatron growled as he stomped out of the base and into the opening. In his servo was none other than his ray.

Megatron walked up to the roof of the base, standing low and quiet until his red optics spotted a blue vehicle drive through the forest. From the looks of it, the unknown bot seemed to not even notice the large Decepticon aim his ray and take fire.

The car swerved and began to drive faster. Many times the tyrant had missed shooting a direct target, but Megatron wasn't going to give up that easily. He did, somewhat, admire the new bot's speeding ability. It almost reminded him of his little pet, Bumblebee, back in his chambers. As Megatron continued to shoot multiple times, he suddenly hit the back of the bot's bumper, causing it to transform and into a strange looking blue bot.

And before Megatron could shoot again, the bot disappeared in a flash.

Megatron growled deeply, yet stayed calm. He knew that if that bot were to try and hack into their computers, he would do it again. And with a power to run at the speed of light, he bet that he would come back any second now.

A gust of wind flew past him from behind. But it wasn't any ordinary wind.

Chuckling, the Decepticon turned around and pointed his ray towards a certain direction, "Come out and fight, Autobot! Otherwise face the consequences..."

The bot suddenly appeared a few feet away from him. He didn't know what he was in for,

"I-know-about-your-weapon-Megatron-and-I-know-that-by-it's-speed-I-can-out-run-it-whenever-you-decide-to-aim-it-at-me. I-however-am-here-to-rescue-the-certain-Autobots-in-which-you-decided-to-test-your-new-ray-on-and-turn-them-back-by-rewiring-the-circuits."

When the bot spoke, Megatron could barely even understand him..

"..What's your name, Autobot?", Megatron had to ask.

"My-name-is-to-myself-in-which-is-secret-due-to-the-Elite-Guard-privacy-and-law-by-"

"So you're an Elite Guard? But by the looks of it, it seems you are also an agent. I can tell of why they could choose you to send to earth with such reputation."

"I-was-sent-to-earth-for-a-special-mission-in-which-concerns-about.."

The Autobot began to blabber on and on and on as Megatron slowly lifted his ray. The plan was to get the Autobot talking, causing him to get distracted in his explanation...Well, to an unknown explanation...

And soon, Megatron fired.

The ray caught the Autobot on time, keeping him from escaping it's power. A bright light flashed and soon, instead of an annoying robot, a human laid in his spot.

The human looked like he was around his 20s, having white skin and smooth black hair with a couple of blue streaks going through it. When the male began to sit up slowly, he looked awfully skinny and just a head taller than Bumblebee. He wore baby blue pants, a baby blue jacket with black stripes down the sleeves while wearing a black undershirt underneath.

Megatron smiled in success.

* * *

"Megatron to Shockwave."

"Greetings, my lord. What brings you calling me?"

"Well, for being such a loyal servant to me, I would like to give you a special gift. Do you know any fellow agents who were sent to Earth for a mission?"

"I think so, my leige."

"Then you may recognize this," Megatron lifted his servo, holding the human by his jacket, who was looking around in confusion.

Shockwave looked a bit speechless and confused as well, "...An...Organic, sire? I'm afraid I have no use for them, since over here there is no way I can keep...It without someone finding..."

"Yes, but this organic is special. Know anyone who can speak fast just like how he runs?"

"Agent Blurr?"

Megatron nodded as Shockwave stared at the human with astonishment. And before Megatron could speak again, Shockwave looked back and nodded, "I'll be happy to take him, my leige. In fact, I am getting quite lonely over here.."

"...You better be referring to him..."

"...Sure, let's go with that..."

* * *

Well that's all I could get to, sadly. Also, I would like to say Happy Birthday to Mrs. Bumblebee, the very one who requested this story! Even if her b-day was yesterday. But luckily, I already gave her her other present a few days earlier, so technically, I am right on time!

Hope you like it!


	7. Flu For All

**Enjoy~! ****

* * *

**

Bumblebee smiled and sighed in relief as cool water was poured down his sore throat. Megatron emptied the dispenser he gave him before putting it back into the cup of water, refilling, and doing the same to Optimus.

The Autohuman leader drank it down quickly like it would disintegrate out of thin air. He relaxed along with his dry mouth.

Megatron refilled it again as he looked at the computer in his chambers. On the screen was a website that listed human sicknesses and diseases. One certain sickness caught his optic: Food poisoning. The symptoms where diarrhea, fever, vomiting, and stomach pains. And clearly, his pets had them all. Every few minutes, Bumblebee would groan and hold himself, vomiting only by a little bit. Optimus was burning up badly, which was why he was so dehydrated.

But it also didn't explain of why his pets were shivering cold. The room was at perfect temperature, and they had enough blankets. Probably because the vents were much bigger than normal human size ones.

He bent down and picked up the two Autohumans. As he held them close to his large chest, Bumblebee didn't think twice about hesitating and quickly wriggled forward, burying himself into the warmth of the Decepticon lord.

Megatron chuckled, "You do have your ways in making yourself even more adorable by the minute."

Optimus tensed at the comment. Yet being solitary and rejecting every little thing Megatron did to them seem not worth it, it probably was the only thing that would help him survive through this repugnant new life. If he was to survive...

The warmth began to overwhelm him and almost grasp his frigid, pale body, like a large servo. Probably because it was, as Megatron held him up to his faceplates. Hot steam poured down onto his pallid skin and embraced whatever cold spot it could find. The steam had come from the opened mouth of the great Decepticon above, as he let in a large breath and breathed it out, letting the steam out again. It felt...Oddly nice, and comfortable. Optimus suddenly became vague with the pleasant sensation and relaxed his stiff form. Bumblebee, who was huddled next to him, was in the same exact state as well, except for the fact that he wasn't surprised by the action.

Pleased with this, Megatron blew one last steam breath before settling his pets down on his lap.

They looked adorable when they slept, their little bodies rising up and down. He enjoyed to watch them as if they were some sort of show on the...What was it? Television? Well, whatever the strange object was called, it did have some strange shows. For example, back when he was nothing but a disembodied helm, Sumdac had always watched a show that involved prissy female organics with their messed up lives.

Yes, it was horrifying. But it was all he ever watched. And when he checked to see what ever that girl, Sari, was watching, it was always some sort of unicorn show or something that involved robots fighting robots. He would watch it sometimes-the robots, not the unicorns-and find it, as well, pointless to the plot, since it involved some power hungry fat aft with issues and another with an _extremely_ annoying voice box.

...Now why did that all sound so familiar?...

* * *

"Eat."

"No.."

"Eat it!"

"Hell no.."

"Eat it, _now!_"

"Hell no, _fragger_.."

Blitzwing growled in frustration as he shoved the spoon closer to Ratchet, who was continuously refusing. The spoon contained some medicine that informed him it would help his pet with his sickness. But whenever he offered it to the old organic, he would stick his nose in the air and shove it away.

"Jou vill only get more zicker!," Blitzwing said. "Do jou vant to die?"

Ratchet scoffed, "I'll never die! I'm going to live forever, just so I can annoy everyone I meet! But that'll fail since you're annoying the scrap outta _ME!"_

"Good. Zat vay you can both zuffer and have zome fun!"

"How can I have fun when I am a complete bag of skin and organs?"

"Eazy. Jou juzt need to relax and go vith the flow," Random smiled. "I learned zat from a kid television show I've been vatching lately!"

Ratchet stared at him, dumbfounded. "...You know...That explains so much now.."

* * *

Bulkhead was shivering dearly, cuddling as close as possibly to Lugnut. The mech was just so big and warm, especially while he was laying down on the berth. Heat radiated off of him and made him almost like a thermal blanket, but hard and somewhat cold.

Lugnut didn't really mind the little human, as he stared at the large screen in his chambers. Pictures were flashed across it as human beings were playing odd roles or if little creatures began to dance all around like the world was happy about something. They also taught about things that humans shouldn't do.

But what could humans do anyways? They were just squishy organics!

He lowered his pincher to press a button that changed the shows. His optic followed as it peered down at his pet. The green boy was nuzzling into his large chest and suckling on that small thumb of his. It was a shame for his pet to have gotten the same symptons as all of the others. But after taking his medicine, Bulkhead went to sleep instantly.

Although it was sickening to watch the human cuddle up to him, he also did find it quite adorable.

..Then again, maybe he should've gotten a more vicious pet instead.

* * *

Blurr groaned as he slowly got up. His body was sore all over, yet he didn't know why.

All he knew was that while he was explaining to Megatron about his mission, _zap. _He got him. But what kind of weapon was that? He'd never seen it before and it was obvious that Megatron built it himself.

The agent looked around in curiosity, seeing how he was in some sort of container. To his left were two types of bowls: One that was filled with organic foods, and the other was filled with a clear liquid. What was happening here? Outside his imprisonment was a dark room that he couldn't quite make out. However, there was a hint of a shape that looked more like a berth.

"I see you are awake now, my pet.."

"Who's-there?," Blurr whipped around. "Where-Am-I-To-Be-Exact? Are-You-Taking-Me-Hostage? Where-Is-Megatron-And-That-Planet-Earth? What-Happened-To-Them?"

"Now, now. Questions will be answered much later," the voice sounded slick and very ominous. Blurr looked around some more as his vision seemed to have failed.

"Show-Youself-And-Maybe-I-Can-Figure...," Blurr ordered.

The stranger seemed to have obeyed as the sounds of loud stomping began to echo. Blurr gasped when he finally caught the bright, red glow of an optic, and the sudden shape of someone he least expected,

"SHOCKWAVE!"

Shockwave let out a chuckle, "Surprised are we? Of course, many would have expected."

"I-Know-But-Why-Am-I-Here? What-Have-You-Done-To-Me-And-Where-Is-Megatron? Am-I-Even-On-Planet-Earth-Anymore?"

The Decepticon smiled, "Of course not. You're in my home base that is located on one of Cybertron's moons."

Blurr whimpered and cowered, "P-please-Do-Not-Hurt-Me."

"Megatron has ordered me not to harm you in any way. He has, however, gave me the permission to experiment on you," Shockwave smiled to himself, "in your new form.."

"N-new-form?," Blurr frowned.

"Turn around, and you will see what I mean.."

The Autobot gulped as he did so. When he did, he was faced with a mirror, and in the mirror was no longer a robotic, but some type of organic form.

"No...NO! What-Have-You-Done-To-Me?"

"You are now a human," Shockwave said. "Humans can be located on that planet, Earth. Megatron, as you witnessed yourself, created a weapon that can make any Autobot into those creatures and make them into pets. As you are my pet now. He has done the exact same thing to the Earth Autobots as well."

"Why?"

Shockwave snorted, "Like I would tell you.."

Blurr merely gaped in both fear and surprise. Oh primus, help him now.


	8. Vaccinations

**Rp'd this chapter with Mrs. Bumblebee, the one who requested it, because of a bad case of Writer's Block. Enjoy.**

* * *

Blurr gulped as the large Computer scanned his little body, inserting the results onto the Computer. "Hmm...Humans have such an odd body structure," Shockwave said as he peered at the picture. "Look at this. Instead of programs they have organs that can do as much, and the veins look so much like our regular wires...Interesting."

"...Y-you're-Not-Going-To-Experiment-On-Me...Are-You?," Blurr stammered, his whole body shaking terribly.

"Sadly, no...Megatron ordered me not to harm you in any way. Instead of..._Dissecting _you," Shockwave almost sounded as if he purred at the word, "I shall continue to scan your body, maybe run a few harmless test. And possibly even take some samples."

The human whimpered nervously. He could almost feel the pain that would be in the near future. Walking over to the lab table, Shockwave loosened the straps that held down his pet and lifted up an arm. His red optic examined the limb before taking out a small vaccination and injecting it into the largest vein he could find. Blurr yelped and struggled against him, putting it close to his chest once the Decepticon released.

"Relax, its just a some medication that will help numb the feeling of the forthcoming tests. If I haven't given you this, you would be writhing in pain in just 5 nano kliks.."

Blurr rubbed his sore arm, "...It-Hurt-Though...A-are-You-Sure-This-Is-Safe?" "Yes, it is. I checked in on Megatron and he agreed. He even was the one who chose them because they are the same ones that Lugnut is giving to Bulkhead," Shockwave sighed. "..I swear he cares more about that idiot more than he cares about me..."

He had whispered the last part, unknown to Blurr's petite ears.

Looking down at his new body, the Autohuman poked at his soft, peculiar skin. It was weird when his digit smashed against the material, causing it to go pale white before going back to its usual warm shade of red.

Shockwave turned back to Blurr and made him lay back down but this time on his front. He pushed a button and watched as the straps clamped down around Blurr's arms, hands, legs, and feet.

Blurr peered up at him in fear, "W-what-Are-You-Doing?"

"I'm takeing blood samples, now hush." Shockwave hissed while he readied a needle. Since Blurr was already clothless from the first test Shockwave didn't have to worry about undressing him again.

The Autohuman emitted a terrified shriek as he strangled against his holds. However, as he did, the bonds suddenly began to peirce themselves into his soft skin as blood began to trickle down his wrists. Blurr watched in dread as the odd fluid plummeted down towards the floor.

Shockwave sighed in frustration and pressed another button that made the clamps ease off his pets limbs.

"I warned you once and I'll warn you again don't move, don't struggle." Shockwave said in a very stern tone before pushed the needle he held into Blurr's arm and takeing some of the blood from it.

The pain the needle gave him was unbearable. It was like a spike that had stabbed him right in his sensitive wires. But the only difference was, he didn't have any wires. Not anymore. He bit onto his bottom lip until Shockwave took the item out of him for what felt like megacycles.

Why wasn't the vaccination working?

Shockwave held up the neddle, studying the little amout of blood he took before putting the needle down and picking up a new one and poked it into Blurr's other arm and repeating the process.

"W-what-Other-Pa-parts-Will-You-T-take?," Blurr asked with a weak voice. The loss of blood was making him feel exhausted for unknown reasons. Shockwave didn't hear Blurr's soft plea, so he reached down and picked up another needle and poke this one into Blurr's leg. Blurr whimpered and tried to prevent his leg from kicking the mech straight in the optic.

Shockwave slowly pulled the blood out of the leg and into the needle before removeing it. A little of blood trickled down Blurr's leg from the area Shockwave poked but it went un-noticed. He poked another needle into Blurr's last limb.

Groaning, Blurr's skin colored suddenly began to turn into an odd, and much paler shade, of color, compared to his normal white skin. His eyes became livid as a sharp throb came to his head.

"St-stop...Pl-please.."

"I'm almost finished." Shockwave said before drawing out the blood. Blurr heaved as he took one last breath before passing out right there, blood still trickling down his leg.

Blurr heaved as he took one last breath before passing out right there, blood still trickling down his leg.

Shockwave removed the blood filled needle from Blurr and placed it with the others before he noticed something was wrong with his pet, "Pet...Pet wake up, that's an order?"

Blurr remained silent as his head just hung there, his eyes closed and his lips parted just slightly. His breathing was turning ragged as well as a small puddle of blood remained on the floor.

"Scrap." Shockwave hissed when he realized what was wrong and rushed to get supplies.

Blurr's eyes slowly opened cycles later as he groaned from the massive headache he received. "W-what-happened?"

Shockwave wrapped each of Blurr's puncture wounds from the needles before make a drip for his little pet to help him stay hydrated, "You fainted from the blood loss."

"Oh..," Blurr drank up with no protest. His mouth felt awfully dry. He looked down to see himself laying down on a small berth. "..Will-There-Be-Any-More-Tests?"

"Not for today." Shockwave said as he filled a glass of water for blurr before pressing it against his lips to drink. "Slowly, or you'll chock yourself." Shockwave said softly. Blurr obeyed his orders as he drank, droplets of water running down from his mouth. "Mmm.."

Shockwave gently wiped the water off Blurr's face before giving him another glass.

"Th-thank-You," Blurr said, gratefully.

Shockwave sighed before covering Blurr. "Rest, I'll be back to check up on you later." Shockwave said and walked out of the room.

Blurr watched the Decepticon leave before glancing straight up at the dark ceiling. Although he wished to return to his robotic self again, he knew that in order to do so, he would have to risk being held captive

* * *

Megatron looked down at his pets that he carried in his arms and frowned as he watched them moan and groan in a light sleep they fell into on their way to the med bay. Megatron sighed but continued on his way. He and his men had been able to come up with something that will help their pets feel better.

Lugnut was holding Bulkhead in his pinches, a worried look on his faceplates. Blitzwing was growling in irritation as Ratchet struggled against him. For a sick, old man he sure did have a lot of energy in him.

Megatron and his Men greeted each other as they met up at the entrance of the med bay. They walked in and sat their pets down on the lab table where they all huddled together for warmth.

Optimus couldn't explain his thrill to be reunited with most of his teammates. Never feeling such a joy to even be near Bulkhead's large frame or Ratchet's unnecessary Oder. But this sort of feeling blocked him from what was really going on.

Bumblebee slowly opened his blue eyes to peek his head out of the group and look around in confusion. His sickness was that bad to have made his forgotten their travel to the medbay with Megatron, who's body was just so warm. He also almost didn't realize the tray of vaccinations in the far corner.

His heart came to a stop.

Bumblebee started to freak out and started trying to get away but in his weaken state it was dificult.

"Whats wrong Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"Shots!," he screamed as he pointed his finger towards them.

"Shots?," Bulkhead let out a terrifed shriek and tried to run, almost like a spooked cow.

Ratchet and Optimus grunted as the two youngest of the group tried to get away but Megatron reached down and forced them to lay down.

"Enough." Megatron said in a stern tone.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead cowered, only taking one of Megatron's digits to hold them down. The Warlord growled deeply before looking back at his servants, "Get them ready." He nodded off towards the tray.

Blitzwing cackled, "Doez zis mean ve get to zee zeir patootiez?"

Optimus whined when Blitzwing's cold servos began to touch his bare skin. "W-why can't you just undress your own pets?" Blitzwing smirked once he removed the human's pants, "Becauze I only have one and I refuze to zee hiz zaggy old bunz again!"

Ratchet growled as he flipped his owner off. "Well my saggy 'buns' feel offended."

Megatron picked up one of the needles and readied it before reaching down and grabbed Ratchet.

"Hey, let go." Ratchet snarled as Megatron forced Ratchet's pants down and poked the needle into his rear when it became exposed.

Ratchet hissed, sealing his eyes shut and biting down on his lip, hard. The others watched in horror as the vaccination was soon released into the older medic and taken out once it was emptied. Megatron put the Autohuman's pants back one and gave him back to Blitzwing, "Next."

Optimus was handed to Megatron next. He was forced to lay down as Megatron picked up a new needle and poked it into him just like how he did to Ratchet.

Optimus grit his teeth in pain until he came close to crying out but quieted himself by biting into his arm. He hissed at the burning sensation of the vaccin going into him and then grunted as Megatron removed the needle from him and redressed him.

"Next."

Bulkhead looked up at Lugnut with fear as he was pushed closer to Megatron. The burning red optics that peered down at him made him almost feel as small as ever, despite his actual size difference with the others. He squeaked when the large servo grasped onto him and forcefully took his pants off.

When he felt himself become exposed h Bulkhead started struggling to get away but Megatron pinned him down with ease as he poked a fresh needle into him.

Poor Bulkhead cried out and clutched his fists and grit his teeth.

"Sssshh," Megatron trailed a finger down the boy's back to try and soothe him.

Bulkhead whimpered and shivered as Megatron finished with him and removed the needle from him and pulled his pants back up for him. Bulkhead was about to get up and move away but was scooped up by Blitzwing, Icy at the moment and started to stroke and comfort him.

And last but not least, Bumblebee. The young boy began to hypervenalte as his owner picked him up gently and took his pants off. "Stay calm, my pet. No need to fight back," Megatron tried to comfort him. Bee gulped, "Pl-please... Y-you know my aft is cute right? S-so why would you want to ha-harm it?"

Megatron chuckled as he held Bumblebee down and readied a needle for him.

"I don't believe I'm harming it but saveing it." Megatron answered before pokeing the needle into Bumblebee who let out a scream.

"Hahaha! I juzt love how ze Autobotz scream!," Blitzwing laughed. Megatron growled at the German Mech as he injected the vaccine into his smallest pet and removed it moments leter. He put Bee's pants back on and kissed his little head in comfort.

Diring the shot Bumblebee couldn't stop himself from crying and he continued to let his tears run down his face as he held his aft and tried to rub away his tears.

"Its okay," Megatron said in a quiet voice. He ran his servos, very gently, down the smaller being's body, holding him as close as possible to his chest. Bumblebee sniffled and blinding cuddled closer to the large Mech, the pain still seering through his rear. Optimus and the others watched in sympathy, wishing to console their friend but decided to let the Decepticon Warlord do it instead.

Megatron cupped his hand around Bee and stroked him with his thumb as he looked down at the other Autohumans. They still looked ill but they didn't look as bad as they did when they first came to the med bay.

Megatron smirked that the vaccin was working.

After his sobs began to die down, Bumblebee's eyes began to droop and soon let out a cute little yawn. Blitzwing aw'd, "Lookz like zomebody iz getting sleepy.."

Megatron chuckled as he watched Bumblebee sway abit before reaching up to gently scratch Bee's chin who moaned softly and tilted his head to the side to let Megatron get better access.

The Warlord smirked and softly kissed Bee on the cheek before letting his opposite servo pick up his other pet, who too was getting exhausted from the medicine.

Optimus sat in Megatron's hand, fighting off the drowsyness but was a loseing the battle.

Megatron chuckled at this and looked to his men and saw they had picked up their pets and were leaveing the med bay. He followed and headed back to his quarters to put his pets down for recharge.

Bumblebee and Optimus both curled up on the larger berth and immediatley went to sleep.

Megatron smiled down at his pets and petted thier heads before walking out of the room to let them rest.

* * *

Lockdown paced back and forth in worry as his pet laid down on his berth, terribly ill. Prowl had been vomiting continouisly and was as cold as stone. Just a few cycles ago, Megatron contacted him about a special cure they had found for the pets, and was about to send it to him.

Lockdown stopped pacing for a bit to check on Prowl and wrapping another blanket around him before sighing in irritation. When was that vaccin going to get here. His poor little Prowl was getting sicker.

Prowl groaned as he turned his head the other way and vomited all over the 'pillow' that had supported his headache. The pit of his stomach churned and felt as if it was burning like the pit. His vision blurred as he heaved and closed his eyes in pain.

Lockdown groaned before going to get a bowl of water and a wash cloth and sitting down next to Prowl and started to gently clean up the mess. Once the faul mess was cleaned up he dipped the cloth into the water and gently whipped Prowls face to clean him off and to help cool him down.

Prowl let out a weak, "Thank-you.."

A sudden knock came from the entrance of the Death's Head. Lockdown hurried over to it and quickly pressed the button to open it, revealing Blitzwing as he held a package in his servos. "Here," he mumbled. Lockdown snatched it from him and examined it, as if it was some sort of activated bomb that would go off if he opened it. "..You sure its what he needs?," the hunter asked. "Of courze it iz...Our petz have already had a doze of it and zey are fine az ever..," Blitzwing switched to Random, "HEHEH! MY PET IZ VELL ENOUGH TO VEAR HIZ BALLERINA OUTFIT!"

Lockdown stared at the stange Con befoe shakeing his head and closeing the door on him and heading back into his ship.

"L-lockdown?," his Ninja whimpered from the other room.

"I'll be right there dearlin." Lockdown called back as he opened the package, revealing a single vaccin safely sucured inside the package.

Lockdown picked it up and scaned it to see if it was safe for Prowl before heading into the room his pet was resting.

Prowl looked pale as ever as he laid there limp. His eyes looked up at Lockdown, pleading for help from such a state.

Lockdown frowned down at his poor ill pet before sitting down next to himand reached down to gently move him into comfortable postion on his belly before pulling his pants down just a bit.

Prowl tried to fuse but was just too weak.

The vaccine was soon injected into Prowl's rear. Prowl whimpered as he tried biting into Lockdown's servo, but instead bit into his own.

Lockdown got the vaccin into Prowl as fast as he could and removed the needle from him and redressed him.

"Sorry dearlin but it's to help you get better." Lockdown said as he rubbed Prowl's now sore butt.

Prowl whined, burying his face into his arms, "If only I could report you for such harassment..."

"That wasn't me being a perve dearlin. That was a shot for medication if you hadn't noticed." Lockdown replied and showed Prowl the used needle.

"I know," he whined.

"Just try and get so rest." Lockdown said as he got himself comfortable on the berth Prowl laid on.

Prowl obediantly cuddled close to Lockdown for possible warmth and slowly went to sleep.

Lockdown smirked down at Prowl and petted his head while he slept before getting comfortable and following Prowl into rechage.

* * *

**Please Review if you want this story going. ;)**


	9. The Capture

**Rp'd this chapter with Mrs. Bumblebee, the one who requested it, because of a bad case of Writer's Block. Enjoy.**

* * *

A few days passed before the Autohumans were already getting even better than before, already moving about and interacting with the other pets, with their masters' permissions. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were haveing some fun by playing a simple game of tag while Optimus and Ratchet sat to the side and watched them. Optimus chuckled softly when Bumblebee did a sneak attack on Bulkhead, tagging him before running away to be chased.

Bulkhead growled playfully and tried to catch him. The two young humans laughed as they ran behind large systems, ran across wires, and even climbed ontop of Megatron's throne. But the fun soon ended when Lugnut stepped in front of his pet, causing the boy to collide into his pede.

"Oww." Bulkhead moaned, rubbing his now sore nose. He then glared up at Lugnut. "Hey whats the big idea, I was playing?" Bulkhead demanded.

"Some of you are still a little sick," Lugnut said. "But also it is time for some more testing. I need to study the rest of the human anatomy before I can let you be around your..friends."

"Aww come on." Bulkhead whined as Lugnut reached down and picked him in his pincer, not wanting to leave his friends and realy not wanting to be tested on more. "Don't whine," Lugnut barked. "You do as I say, no matter what."

Poor Bulkhead had no other choice but to do as told and let Lugnut carry him away. Bumblebee, Optimus, and Ratchet watched him leave, sad that their friend was taken away early.

Blitzwing suddenly ran in, "Ratchet! Guezz vut? I have a new outfit for jou!"

Ratchet rubbed his temple, trying to force back an incoming head ache. "I ain't putting on no stupid outfits no more so you just better throw it away!," he snarled at him. "B-but itz a maid'z outfit!," Blitzwing lifted his servo to show him. "Pluz, jour my pet! Zat meanz I can do anything with jou!...Vell, exzept mate vith jou zinze...jou know."

Ratchet's eyes widened and a small blush formed across the bridge of his nose at the mear mention of this. He then turned and glared at the bot, "Just for that I'm going to burn all those stupid outfits you collect and love so much!"

"No! Bezidez jou can't even reach zem!," Blitzwing cackled as he picked up Ratchet. "Don't mean I can't try," the old medic hissed as he was carried away.

Optimus and Bumblebee watched as their final friend was takened away, sighing. "..Well...at least we can keep each other company," Optimus said. Bumblebee shook his head and sat down.

"Its unfair...we can't do anything around here without the 'Cons always separating us," Bee said. "I want us to be a team again."

Optimus frowned at this but knew it was true and understood why their youngest team member would be upset but before he could say anything to comfort him Megatron stepped into the room and walked over to them.

Megatron smiled, "Good evening, my darling little pets."

Bumblebee and Optimus looked up at Megatron as he knelt down in front of them, reaching out to scratch both under the chin. Bumblebee giggled from the the ticklish feeling it gave him. Optimus just smiled and leaned into it.

Soon enough, little Bee's stomach grumbled in hunger. He whimpered as he then pawed at his master, wondering if he had any snacks. Megatron smirked down at Bumblebee.

"Is my little pet hungry?" Megatron questioned before gently tickling the scout's growling belly, making his chuckle softly from it.

The warlord reached into his subspace and pulled out a couple pieces of treats and offered one to Bumblebee and Optimus. Bumblebee quickly ate them all, his face covering his crumbs. Optimus took his time as he ate them one by one, savoring their delicate taste. Every now and then, Megatron would always come up with new flavors just so they wouldn't become bored of the original every now and then.

Chuckling Megatron reached into his subspace again and pulled out a wash cloth. He reached down and held Bumblebee still as he used the cloth to wipe off the crumbes and cleaned his face for him. Bee let out a cute growl as he tried to push him away. "Ah ah ah, none of that now," Megatron teased as he gently wiped Bumblebee's mouth and cheeks clean.

When he was done, Bumblebee scrambled away and wiped his face again with his sleeve. Chuckling at this Megatron moved to Optimus who was less dirty but didn't argue and allowed Megatron to wipe him off.

Once he finished, Optimus's eyes began to droop. Although he wasn't as sick as he was before, he still felt very drowsy at times and only wished for sleep and relaxation. Bumblebee claimed he was just becoming lazy, however he too was having the same exact situation.

Taking notice of this, Megatron gently scooped them up and held them in his arms as he turned and headed back to his quarters with them.

But before he could, a loud explosion came from above as rocks and debris showered all over them. Megatron snarled as he used his body to cover his pets, runing faster to his chambers for safety. As Bumblebee began to freak out, Optimus was terrified out of his wits. "W-whats happening?"

Megatron reached his quarters and placed his pets inside. But before they could ask again what was happening Megatron turned and ran out and then door closed and locked behind him. Lugnut and Blitzwing were already out, shooting up above. Megatron didn't need to ask as he grabbed his twin swords and readied them, listening carefully for any motors.

Back his room, Optimus and Bumblebee were now too nervous of what was going on to even think about sleep now. Who was attacking, were they friend or foe, why were they attacking? There were so many questions they wanted answered

They suddenly then heard a click at the door.

Optimus and Bumblebe looked towards the door and listened as they heard a few more clicks and taps before the door slid open. They gasped at who they saw standing on the other side.

Starscream looked about the room, not noticing the two Autohumans, "It has to be here somewhere..." He stalks in cautiously.

The Autohumans ran underneath Megatron's berth in a flash without being seen.

"I know its here...he's the one who built it," the Seeker muttered as he lifted up objects and through them across the room. After he seemed to have searched almost everywhere in the room, a sneer came across his faceplates when he glanced over at the large berth. Optimus and Bumblebe huddled further under the berth, trying to blend into the darkness under it, hoping Starscream wouldn't be able to see them.

Much to their dissapointment, the berth was suddenly lifted up and thrown aside. Starscream let out a roar of rage as what he had been looking for was no where to be found. "Fraggit! I've come all this way for nothing? But the rumors had to be-,"

He stopped when his optics landed on two small forms below, curled up and shivering when they could almost feel the cold hard stare of the intruder. "..true.." The Harriet jet leaned down to get a closer look and soon his frown changed into an evil smirk.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Bumblebee tried to build up his courage to let out a low growl, but it sounded more like a squeak than a threatening remark, while Optimus just stared up at the other Decepticon as he tried not to make any sudden movements.

But when Starscream reached down to grab them, Optimus and Bumblebe freaked and tried to make a run for it. Starscream growled in frusteration when they easily slipped through his fingers. He soon got fed up with it and just roughly grabbed one, holding onto it tightly.

Bumblebee cried out in pain when he was grabbed way too roughly, feeling like something inside him just broke.

Starscream smiled down a the young boy. "So I guess his invention does work after all..," he let out a purr as he softly grazed his finger against the blond's head.

Bumblebee whimpered in pain and fear as Starscream petted him. Optimus growled in anger and tried to figure out a way to get his friend away from that monster.

"Where is he?," Megatron's voice roared throughout the base. Starscream growled some more as he then threw the Autohuman in a compartment just inside his cockpit and flew off, forming a hole in the ceiling.

Optimus gasped, watching in pure horror. "BUMBLEBEE!"

* * *

**Please Review. **


	10. Bumblebee's Nightmare

**Rp'd this chapter-again-with Mrs. Bumblebee, the one who requested it, because of a bad case of Writer's Block. Enjoy. WARNING: This chapter also contains sexual themes and is not reccommended for those against it or underaged. And if you don't agree with the story's plot or whatsoever, then quit reading this and go read something else. You don't control the author(s). **

**btw**** HAPPY late-BIRTHDAY MRS. BUMBLEBEE!**

* * *

Megatron heard the cry and came running. He ran in, finding the room a wreck, Optimus in distress, and a gaint hole in the ceiling. Megatron's whole body stiffed as he hurridley went over to comfort his grieving pet. "What happened here?," he asked as he knelt down to pick him up.

"Star-starscream took...Bumblebee," Optimus's bottom lip quivered, burying his whole face into the palm of his hands to let himself sob.

"What!," Megatron shouted and ran to the hole, looking through it to try and spot the traitor. But the sky remained blue without a hint of neither clouds nor disgusting Seekers. "Why? What did he want?"

"At first he was looking for...for something, but that was when he found us," Optimus whined as he looked up to reveal his bloodshot eyes. "He also hurt him too, which makes me even more worried. You have to rescue him! You must!"

"Oh I will!," Mehatron hissed. He put his pet down before his thrusters came online and he shot up through the hole after Starscream and his little defenseless pet. However he hoped that he would be able to get there on time until things got worse.

Optimus watched him leave as he curled up and held his legs close to his chest, feeling alone, fraigle, and helpless as ever before, only wishing for Bee to be safe.

Bulkhead and Ratchet came crawling in, their eyes widening at the gaping hole above and their crying leader. They didn't dare ask of what had happened since just by looking over the scenery they knew something had happened to their missing teammate. Slowly, the two went over to the Prime and sat beside him, praying to Primus that everything would be alright from what was suppose to be their sparks.

* * *

**Warning: Sexual Themes Ahead. Turn back now or continue reading. Your choice. **

Miles and miles away, far into the depths of Detroit city and beyond the numerous of abanndoned warehouses, Starscream retreated back to his secretive base on Earth, not wanting to risk killing his new find in the moon base. Bumblebee banged his fists against the glass of the compartment, crying out for help even if nobody else could hear him. "Let me out! Optimus? Optimus!"

Starscream headed for his lab, where he reached in and pulled out the struggling blonde.

Bumblebee hissed and snapped up at him as he tried to punch away the Seeker, "Let me go you sick bot!" Chuckling, Starscream lifted the boy up to his faceplates to look him over, but not close enough that the human could land a hit on him from his enraged flinging.

Bee snarled at him, "You better release and put me down, or else!"

"Or else what, huh? You're just a human now, too weak to even put a scratch on me," Starscream teased. He earned a fowl look.

"You don't know that! I could...I mean I can...I can scuff your paint!," Bee's face created a smug grin.

"Go right ahead. I was actualy planning on getting a new paint job anyway," the Seeker commented as he walked towards a metal table in the lab.

The blond immediatley noticed. "W-what are you doing? Don't you put me on that!," Bumblebee shrieked, struggling even more. He remembered the conversations he had had with Bulkhead, and how his friend told him all about the horrible tests he was involved in. Just by the thought of being a subject made him want Megatron even more than ever, which made him feel a little freaked out.

"Too bad..," Starscream chuckled and opened his servo, allowing the human to fall the rest of the way to the metal surface.

Bumblebee yelped, gasping when the pain he had felt before came back but even stronger. He groaned as he held onto that certain area, beads of tears forming.

Starscream cocked his helm to the side at this but then chuckled, "See? Nothing but weak." Bee looked up at him with big, blue, adorable eyes, sniffling, "..F-fragger.."

"Don't be like that," his captor ran a claw up his tiny back. The Autoorganic's breath hitched and he tried to scoot away from the disgusting flyer. "Tell me, why is it that Megatron chose you to be one of his rodents?," Starscream leered. "I can probably take a guess or two.."

"Hey!," Bumblebee yelled, a blush forming, but was soon silenced by Starscream when he leaned down and quickly kissed him.

Starscream pressed his hard, metal lips against Bumblebee's soft, fleshy ones, his glossa sticking out to lick his delicate face. Bumblebee screamed and tried shove him away, but he was too small and was forced to lay there and take it.

The Decepticon smirked as he lowered his servos to try and undo the boy's shirt. Bee gasped, attepting to stop him, yet his hands were easily swatted away and his clothes were ripped clean off him, crying out as the fabric was pulled painfully.

Staring down at his now nude body, Starscream let out a moan full of lust and climbed ontop of the table, shrinking down into his holographic mode, but he still remained big enough to possibly squish.

"No, no, no, no!," Bumblebee whimpered and tried to crawl away, however Starscream grabbed his leg and pulled him back.

"Don't worry, I won't go as far," he licked his lips.

"I don't care! I don't want you touching me at all! Now leave me alone!," Bee shouted at the top of his lungs. Starscream simply ignored the remark and went back to kissing the small human.

"Stop it..please..get off me," Bumblebee pleaded and tried to protect himself from the 'Con's cold lips, but he just moved to a different place each time and the poor Scout couldn't even protect himself at all with his short arms and small hands.

When he lowered even more, Starscream chuckled as he stared at the size of Bumblebee's member, giving it a quick lick.

Bee inhaled sharply and tried to cross his leg over to protect his privates, then Starscream used his claws to make him spread them.

"Now, now, no need to be shy," Starscream bent his legs back to his chest gently. "Why would someone want to hide such lovely image?"

"Stop it!" Bumblebee screeched.

"Not a chance!," he trailed his glossa around Bee's opening and swiped it against his genitals.

Poor Bumblebee gasped, arching his back as he clenched his fists. He whimpered and started to cry as he was molested by one of the worst transformers ever known.

"Mmm, so delicious," Starscream sat up and licked his lips, savoring the sweet taste of the boy. The Autohuman sniffled as he watched the beast, the way the Con was acting frightened him to think Starscream may go as far as to eating him.

The Seeker leaned in to kiss the organic passionatley, who tried to scream, but the wails were consumed into the kiss.

Nipping softly at his lips, Starscream then inserted a digit into the tight warmth of Bee's rear, watching as streams of tears soaked his face when the pain shot up his back. He chuckled darkly, "Oh, you liked that don't you?," the mighty Decepticon leered down at him, thrusting in his finger gently yet with a strong force.

Bumblebee coughed and chocked on his breath as he tried to scream. Nothing came out.

"You're probably just about ready for something much bigger entering you..," a dark chuckle echoed into his tiny ears, causing all the hairs on his neck to stand on end when an image of what he meant popped into his mind.

"Nonononononono!" Bee screamed, kicking his legs to brake free of Starscream's grip.

"Hold still, you little glitch!," the Cybertronian struggled to hold him down, finally taking a hold of both of his legs. Bumblebee cried out as his legs were forced apart so roughly that he felt a sickening pop and crack, great pain shooting through the lower half of his body.

Starscream's breath quickened as he readied his large girth. But just as he was about to plunge into the young boy, a loud explosion caused the whole base to tremble, almost as if hell itself was coming forth.

"_STARSCREAM!_," a loud voice thundered.

He snarled and jerked around as the door behind him burst open, flying across the room which forced him to duck when it struck the wall, causing the metal to actually bend in half.

At the doorway stood an enraged Megatron, his optics glared with such a fire that once they looked over to see his poor Bee in such a horrid state, the Decepticon warlord just lost it.

Megatron lifted his cannon and fired at Starscream. The shot hit him square in the back, knocking him away from the traumatized pet. Bumblebee gave his Master a soft, shy smile of somewhat relief, "...M-megatron.." He letted out a painful groan and suddenly passed out. The Gunship was at Bumblebee's side within nanokliks and gently picked him up.

"Hang in there my pet," Megatron whispered down at him before firing round after round at the traitorous Harriet Jet.

Starscream dodged quickly, but suddenly shrieked in pain when the Decepticon Lordship aimed at his visible girth, causing the Seeker to fly back.

Megatron smirked in victory, watching Starscream's pride melt away into a slag puddle beneath him. Starscream let out a shrill cry of agony as he fell to the floor, writhing in pain and holding onto the shredded pieces of what was left of his appendage.

While he went through the horrific moment, Megatron turned and left the Seeker to suffer, having more important things to attend to then trying to kill a mech that just keeps coming back like space barnacles.

* * *

By the time they got back to the base, Optimus kept himself from crying out in joy and panic when he saw the limp Bee in Megatron's servos. He watched as the mech placed his friend on a medical table and began to examine his injuries. Bulkhead and Ratchet had left a few minutes before his master arrived because their own had become worried about them being stolen. Optimus enjoyed their company, but he would enjoy his smaller friend's even more if he was to be safe. Megatron frowned deeper and deeper as he found more and more injuries littering Bumblebe's body.

His lips were slit and bloody, dark heavy bruising covered his skin, sore bones in the arms, damaged aft entrance, and the worst: two popped and cracked hip joints.

The spark in Megatron was filling up with only hatred and sadness. Sadness for his little pet, and hatred towards the one who had done this to him. It would take weeks, maybe even months, to fully repair the boy. And hopefully, he'd survive through it as well.

With a frown on his faceplates and a heavy spark, Megatron to to work. First he put an ointment on Bumblebee's bruises to help them heal and be painless, then putting some on his split lips. Megatron lathered his servos up with a special lotion and slowly rubbed and massaged it all over Bumblebee's body, ment to relax him into a sleep-like state instead of being tense from the pain.

Now came the hard part.

He gently ran his fingers down Bumblebee's legs, making sure to rub the lotion more into his dislocated hips. He would flinch whenever Bee cried out in pain, but relaxed when the Autohuman soon let out a moan of pleasure the salve gave him. Optimus whined, trying to get a closer look. "W-will he be alright?"

Sighing, Megatron looked down at Optimus before looking back at Bumblebee. "Yes, but it will take time and patience for him to heal completely," he replied.

"..Oh..," Optimus glanced sadly at the scout. He used all of his strength to climb the rest of the way up onto the table and cautiously walked over to where Bumblebee laid.

"I'm so sorry Bumblebee," the man whispered as he reached down and cupped his cheek. Blindly in his sleep, Bee shifted his head a little and nuzzled his leader's palm, smiling softly. "Shhh, shhh, Bee you're safe now. Just rest."

As if doing as he was told, Bee let out a soft sigh and began to relax even more. Megatron nodded in approval as he reached down and took Bumblebee's leg, his forefinger and thumb holding Bee's thigh and used his free hand to hold his small hip before he gave it a slight tug. A loud pop and crack sounded from it which the gray mech smiled at.

He was able to pop the joint back into place with no disturbince in the scout's sleep. He moved to the next leg.

Optimus cringed when he heard the noise again, a shiver running down his spine. "..Y-you sure he can't feel that?"

"Yes, he's too far out of it to feel anything right now," Megatron explained.

The human smiled a little, "..Thank-you...for the care you put into this...Seriously, I didn't really expect you to be like this..it's kind of scary."

Megatron smirked down at Optimus as he finished bandaging and wrapping Bumblebee up.

* * *

"He what...!...no, no, I don't think-I'm not sure if-," Lockdown hesitated as he talked to Blitzwing through commlink, who refused to chat on the computer, fearing their private conversation would be hacked into. _The Death's Head _was oddly still as Prowl watched his owner pace back and forth. For a while now, he had talked with the triple-changer. The Ninja frantically tried to press his ear deeper onto the cage's glass, hoping to overhear the conversation. No luck since the bounty hunter purposely walked further away. Yet by the sudden edge in his voice, he knew there was trouble. Walking over to what might have looked like a water bowl for a bird, Prowl leaned over it and cupped his hands to fill with water. When he went to drink it, the water had already dripped past his hands which got him irritated. There was no way he would lap at the water. It was uncivilized!

So again and again, he tried his hands but as it did before, the plan failed. Having to swallow his pride and think about his health first before maturity, Prowl lower his head and began to drank.

"Yeah, keep on goin', kid. I'm gettin' a fine look of yer aft here anyways," a perverted voice caused him to sit up and turn around.

Lockdown smirked at him while his helm was rested on his remaining servo, his hook tapping against the metal surface that held Prowl's cage. "Mmm, it's a shame that yer so small, so that way I could do things with it. Then again, Starscream was almost able to do that with yer lil' friend, Bumbelebee was it?"

Prowl gave him a disgusted look, but it dissappeared when he heard his old teammate's name. "B-bumblebee? What about him?"

"Turns out Screamer stole him from Megatron, and tried to molest him. Luckily, the old tincan was able to get to him ontime before he could go further. Yet the small fry received an awful lot of damages, so now those who have pets like you are on high alert. And because they don't want it to happen again, I'm gonna have to move in with 'em at the base. Also meaning you'll be able to see yer friends again."

"My friends?," the human's voice risen with happiness. "Will they all be there?"

"Yup. But only because I want you to be safe as well, even if Starscream no longer has his mechhood with him."

"H-his mechhood? W-what about his-"

"Yeah, you probably don't wanna know..."

"..Oh.."

* * *

**Sorry it's late. Been pretty caught up lately. AGAIN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MRS. BUMBLEBEE!**


End file.
